A Gift of The Gods
by Denise Craig
Summary: Lovely Days and Lovely Nights. A series of short stories. The sequel to A New Beginning. What is so important that Heyes needs to go to Kentucky?


**A Gift of the Gods**

**By Denise Craig and Calico**

"…Six," grinned Kid, without opening his eyes. "Girl, boy, girl, boy, girl, boy."

He was lying, hands behind his head, underneath a tree with Jennifer. They were enjoying the very last of the afternoon sun and waiting to watch it set.

"Quite a family," smiled Jen, tickling his nose with a long blade of grass.

His eyes opened and met hers; the expression became more serious for a moment,

"You do want more children…don't you?" he asked. "I mean, I shouldn't presume…"

Jennifer silenced him with a kiss that conveyed her feelings on the subject. The blue eyes re-closed and a smile spread across his features.

Jennifer Landis was in seventh heaven. Her dying husband's words had been… 'Be happy'. Jed Curry made her happy. Nathan could never be replaced. But, that was just it. Jed didn't want to replace anyone. He was confident of his OWN place in her heart. She felt loved and protected when she was with him. He was like… coming home.

She kissed the tip of his nose and returned to the bantering tone, "Girl, boy, girl, boy, girl, boy?" she mused. "I take it, you can arrange the order?"

A smile creased Kid's face. "Sure!" he teased.

"But why do you want a girl first, I'd have thought you'd want a boy to carry on the name of Curry?"

Kid re-opened his eyes. "I want a little Jennifer running around. Pigtails dancing, eyes laughing. I want to see you as a child."

"Fair enough, but Jed Jr. has to be the spitting image of you then."

"Jed Jr., I like the sound of that."

His eyes held a wicked twinkle as he said, "But, with you getting so long in the tooth, we'd better not delay the first one too long…OW!" He started to laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "No good getting proddy…OW!" After a moment, "So?"

"So?" she countered.

"So, did you pick a date?"

"How does June 21st sound?"

"What is today?"

"May 31st."

"That's only 3 weeks away!" he said in surprise.

"Had you something more important planned?" asked Jennifer, in mock affront. "Because, if you'd penciled in 'oil my gun' that day, I could see if any dates are free in… 1897."

"The 21st is FINE," interrupted Kid, hastily. He pulled her down next to him, "So long as you're sure?"

"Well," Jennifer grinned, "Being so long in the tooth, I'd better settle. I might not get a better offer."

She was sure. She didn't need a fancy wedding. She didn't care what she wore, or where they honeymooned. She just wanted to be married to Jed…soon. She was very, very sure.

"I've decided where we're holding it too," she informed him.

"Do I get a say?"

"Nope. You just practice being a husband…you say, 'yes dear'."

"Yes dear," he grinned, pulling her a little closer.

"We're getting married in that little meadow, out behind Grandview Pond."

"Suppose it rains?" Kid demurred.

"You'll get wet," dismissed Jen. She gave a romantic sigh. "I'd really like to be married under the blue sky." She thought a moment and then, "Jed, you are to make SURE it doesn't rain!"

"But…"

"Jed Curry!" she sat back up and looked stern. "When we're married, there'll be NO backtalk! Understand?!"

"Yes Dear."

"Will it rain on the 21st?" A warning look.

"No Dear!" He reached out for her again. She contentedly snuggled up in his arms.

"Oh, Jed!" she remembered, "Now the trivia of marriage and children is out of the way…?"

"Yes Dear? OW!" Kid grumbled. "You TOLD me to say it!"

"What was Hannibal being so mysterious about this morning?" Jennifer asked.

"Dunno," shrugged Kid. "You know Heyes. Always plottin' somethin'. He's been wearing our office carpet out for days with the pacin'! Then, today, he just upped and left!"

"Left?" exclaimed Jennifer. "Left for where?" Her forehead puckered. "He'll be back for the 21st won't he? Jed, he has to be here."

"He will," soothed Kid. "He said he'd be back in a week or so. He's gone to Kentucky."

"A week or so!" scathed Jen, at this ridiculous masculine vagueness. "Why's he gone to Kentucky?"

"Dunno."

"Aren't you curious?" she enquired.

For a moment, she thought he was going to keep up the nonchalant front. Then, releasing her, he rolled onto his belly, raising himself on his elbows to look directly into her face. "Yup!"

"Well, why didn't you ASK him?"

"Because Sweetheart," Kid sighed, as if explaining something obvious to the slowest wit, "Heyes only tells you his plans when HE'S ready! I don't give him the satisfaction of letting him know he's got me climbing the walls wanting to find out!" He stopped whatever question Jennifer was about to ask with a kiss. Pushing a curl back from her cheek, he smiled, "Will there be this many questions if I want to take a trip?"

"More!"

"I'm going to be hen-pecked, huh?"

"Yup. And, what will you say?" she checked.

"Yes dear," he grinned. "Whatever you say, dear!"

"Kentucky…" mused Jen. "What's in Kentucky?"

"Women!" teased Kid. "Always wantin' to know everyone's business!"

"If you'd just give a satisfactory answer when asked, I wouldn't need to ask all these questions."

Kid just lay down on the grass and laughed.

"Men!" Jennifer dismissed and, pulling her own member of the unsatisfactory sex back into her arms, she shut him up. Well maybe not so unsatisfactory she admitted.

OOOOO

AN ANNOYINGLY MASCULINE 'WEEK OR SO' LATER

Kid cast a glance at the sun high overhead. Heyes' telegram had said he would be back Saturday, on the noon train. It was Saturday and, another squint upwards, it sure looked like noon to Kid. A tiny puff of steam on the horizon rewarded the impatient man.

Ten minutes later, Kid saw the familiar dimpled grin of his partner, as Heyes swung himself down from the car.

"You're back then?" Kid remarked, as he strode over.

Kid had promised himself he would NOT ask!

Heyes glanced down at himself. "Sure looks like me," he grinned. He waited. And waited.

Kid waited too. And …with a roll of his eyes…gave in. "OK Heyes. I fold! Why did you go to Kentucky?"

The grin on his partner's face stretched wider. "I've got a surprise for you Kid! Come on, I'll show you."

They walked back to a cattle car. Heyes banged on the door. It slid open and a plank was lowered down. One by one, three beautiful horses, stepping delicately, were led onto the platform. Kid realized his mouth had fallen open and shut it rapidly. He looked at Heyes and raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"I wanted to get Jennifer a wedding present, something special. So," Heyes smiled, seeing his partner stroking the neck of the first horse, admiringly, "I went to see Mrs. Hanley. She sold me these two grays. Thoroughbreds, the pair."

"I can see they are," breathed Kid, reverently. "You two are…beauties!"

The partners exchanged a mute conversation. Heyes looked away, delighted, but embarrassed, to see Kid understood perfectly. Understood how much Heyes had wanted to give Jennifer a gift, that expressed how truly grateful he was, for the happiness she had brought his partner. A gift that showed how precious she was…to both of them.

Heyes cleared his throat. "As I say, I wanted Jen's present to be special. I thought of a canteen of cutlery, but…" Heyes threw his partner a teasing look, as he pushed back his hat and slowly shook his head, "…have you SEEN the prices they charge for silver tableware? So, these will have to do!"

Kid pursed his lips and nodded. "Yup!" he agreed, deadpan. "Jenny knows you've always had a thing about parting with money. Luckily for you, she's too polite to complain." He continued to murmur endearments to the gray mare now nibbling his hat. "You say you bought the two grays, what about the chestnut?"

Heyes beamed. "She's a wedding present to YOU from Mrs. Hanley. A direct descendant from Hyperia."

"Heyes…" Kid reached out, patted the horse's head and was rewarded with a nicker, "…she's beautiful!" The horse nuzzled Kid's shirtfront looking for any possible treat.

"Her name's Artemis. I think she likes you." He smiled at his smitten partner. "Better not let Jen hear all the sweet talk you're whispering in this lady's ear!"

Kid's boyish grin flashed. "I can't wait to ride her. I bet she's fast."

"Named for the swift huntress, Artemis, herself," nodded Heyes.

He patted the flank of the gray mare. "This one is for Jennifer. I picked her out myself. She's powerful, but a true lady. Perfect for Jen. She's called Athena!" He flashed a teasing look at his partner. "Watch out, Kid! According to the myths, she's wise enough to know she doesn't need us men!"

Athena, on cue, harrumphed and nodded her head emphatically. The partners exchanged an amused glance.

"And this one is mine," Heyes continued, rubbing the stallion's nose. "His name's Zeus." Heyes swelled slightly. "Named after the King of all the Gods!"

"Mrs. Hanley sure likes to stay with the Greek Myths for names," remarked Kid. He regarded the stallion. "His name fits," he admitted. "He looks…regal."

The horse threw up his head proudly and shook his mane. Both men laughed at the vain animal.

"Conceited too!" said Kid. "Yup! He'll suit you just fine, Heyes!" More seriously, he added, "With these horses we can get started on the ranch! We'll have the best horses this side of Kentucky." He looked at the ground and then back at his partner, "Jennifer is going to love them. Thanks Heyes."

Heyes gave a 'don't mention it' shrug. "My pleasure," he said, lightly. "I guess I'll get as much fun watching her face, as she will to get the horses. Come on, let's get them home."

"Oh!" exclaimed Kid. In all the horse talk he had forgotten. "I've two messages for you from Jen! One…"

"You've set a date?" guessed Heyes.

"Uh huh. The 21st of June. Be there or …" Kid considered. He shook his head. "Nope," he said, "…there was no 'or'. Be there! Period."

"I'll check my calendar," laughed Heyes. "What's the other message?"

"You are NOT to wear that brown derby!" conveyed Kid. Again, he shook his head, "I can't pass on the FULL message, Heyes, without washing my mouth out."

This really amused Heyes and, throwing his head back, he let out a full laugh. It was good to be home!

They mounted up and led the horses home. The thoroughbreds drew admiring stares as they rode through town. It was not often such magnificent horses were seen this far west.

OOOOO

Jennifer was already at the cabin making a welcome home supper for Heyes. She had just glanced out the window, smiling as Kid appeared in sight. She bent her head to her biscuits and then did a double take. Were her eyes deceiving her? Surely not! Jed was leading one of the most beautiful horses she had ever seen. Next, Hannibal led two more exquisite thoroughbreds. Jennifer's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in surprise and wonder. Then she was running out the door.

Jennifer stopped dead in her tracks, as Kid and Heyes halted in the yard. She stared, enraptured, at Athena, the mare's reins still in Heyes' tapered fingers. Jennifer walked slowly up to the horse, standing just within reach of the velvet nose. She gazed, intently, into Athena's eyes. Then, Jen blew gently over the horse's nostrils.

Kid was about to speak, but Jennifer raised her hand to silence him.

She continued to stare at the horse, the two of them sizing each other up. Jennifer backed up a few feet and stood stock still. After a moment, the mare followed. Jennifer turned around and headed for the barn. Athena, full of ladylike dignity, followed her.

Kid grinned. "I guess you really did pick the right horse, Heyes."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I did," Heyes agreed. He felt warm inside at Jennifer's reaction. It was everything he could have hoped. Heyes shot his partner a look. "Now I know how Jennifer caught you, Kid. A big eyed look. Then…" he blew, softly, "…she gets her scent in your nostrils and…you're hooked!"

With a sheepish grin, Kid shrugged. "I won't argue. It only took one look to get ME hooked!" he admitted.

A raised eyebrow. "Always thought you were stubborn as a mule, Kid," Heyes mock-mused. "Maybe I under rated you, huh? Partner, you've horse sense!"

Kid gave his partner 'the look'. "Come on, let's get these others bedded down. I'm hungry and there's a baked ham to welcome you home."

Following his partner, Heyes called, "C'mon, Kid! Step lively! Pick up your hooves!"

THE END


End file.
